


Snowtime Fun

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Other, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon and Gear hang out in the snow together. Gear teases Deacon about his crush.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout) & Original Male Character(s), Deacon (Fallout)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Kudos: 5





	Snowtime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Snow day
> 
> Featuring original setting characters also seen in [Day 12: Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381553)!

Gear watches from his vantage point as the man sneaks around below him. Or “sneaks” given that Gear knows if the man didn’t want to be seen, Gear wouldn’t know he’s there.

“Hey!” Gear calls, leaning on the railing, and the man jumps as if he doesn’t know he’d be caught. “Getting pretty close to base there, huh?”

The man, in his sunglasses and “charming” grin, waves up at him. “Hey, kiddo! Nice seeing you!”

“Dotty’s not here right now,” Gear calls back. “If you’re after info, come back later.”

“Aw,” the man sighs. “Figures. Finally get a  _ snow day _ and I can’t have fun with it.” He drops the snowballs he’s carrying to the ground.

Gear laughs. “Don’t worry, Shawn’s already beaten you to it. Helen too. It’s why Dotty left.”

“Oh! And here I thought I was being original!”

Gear looks out the way the man came. “Hey, Deacon, you want to babysit me so I can have some snowtime fun? You know how Dad gets.”

Deacon snorts. “Oh sure. My rates are 500 caps an hour...”

“I’ll pay you in food and a free scarf and mittens.”

_ “Deal!” _

Gear grins and heads for the stairs, sliding down the railing and hopping at the end into a small skip up to Deacon. “Ta-da!”

Deacon golf claps the stunt. “Excellent work. I give it a 9. It would have been a 10 if you stuck the landing.”

“Totally unfair, but whatever.” Gear heads over to a cabinet, unlocks it, and pulls out a scarf and mitten set. “Here’s this half of the payment— No offense but you look really cold.”

Deacon gratefully accepts the clothes and pulls them on. “That might have something to do with the fact it’s snowing. Make sure you bundle up too. Don’t want your family getting on my case letting you get hypothermia.”

“Yeah, I got it.” Gear puts on his own coat, gloves, and scarf, and a hat. “Ready!”

“Snow kidding?” Deacon asks, and Gear giggles. “Then let’s go freeze our asses off.”

Gear laughs and starts off outside. “See, this is why they recommend you wear pants when it’s cold.”

“To catch your ass when it falls off.”

_ “Exactly. _ This is why I like you. You get me.”

“So what kind of snowtime activities did you want to get up to, hmm? Sledding? Snow angels? Snowball fight?”

“I want to make an army of snow people in varying states of distress to freak out Zack when he comes back home tonight.”

Deacon grins. “Abso-tively posi-lutley.”

The two of them talk through their plans, for how to arrange the snow people, what sticks and things they might need, and they get to work rolling up snow or packing it into shapes. Several snow creations later, Gear glances at Deacon.

“So when are you going to ask Dotty out?” he asks.

Deacon looks up from the snow deathclaw he’s constructing, neutral faced. “What do you mean?”

“I know you mostly come by because you really like them,” Gear says. “They told me— all the info you get from them is stuff you could get on your own much easier through other avenues. And then  _ this. _ Trying to get on their good side by being friendly with me because I’m practically their kid...”

Deacon snorts. “Wow, really? You think I’m only spending time with you to get with them? I’m hurt, kiddo, really. I thought what we had was special.”

Gear rolls his eyes. “Look, all I’m saying is, if you wanted to ask them out, they’d appreciate it. The only reason they’re here is to avoid an arranged marriage with some rich jerk. I’m sure they’d appreciate dating someone they actually like and think is cute.”

Deacon goes silent for a moment. “...They think I’m cute?” he squeaks. At Gear’s smirk, he clears his throat. “I mean— Uh—”

Gear laughs. “Hey, Deacon, what do you call a specific type of friction needed to move something forward?”

“...What?”

“Dis-traction.”

Deacon gasps as something hits him in the back, and he slowly sinks to the ground, falling to his knees and then falling onto his side and then back. “Oh no... I’ve been hit... This is the end... I see— I see a bright light...”

“Really?” Dotty asks, walking up to them. “It was just a snowball.”

“Oh, and an angel,” Deacon gasps. “Come to ferry my mortal soul to the afterlife...”

Gear laughs. “Hey, Dotty, we’re making snow monstrosities to freak out Zack when he comes home. I promised Deacon food after.”

Dotty smirks. “I’ll get cooking, then. First...” They hold out a hand to help Deacon up. “I see Gear gave you the scarf and mittens I knitted for you.”

Deacon grins. “Yeah,” he squeaks again, but he accepts the help up and wipes the snow from his knees. “Uh... Thanks.”

Dotty smiles and nods and then hurries out of the cold. Deacon waves as they leave, smiling goofily. The smile vanishes as Gear slides up next to Deacon, smirking up at him. Deacon grabs onto Gear who shrieks with laughter, and he noogies him.

“You little scamp!” Deacon says. “That was really clever!”

Gear laughs. “Let go! Nerd!”

Deacon lets go of Gear who falls to the ground, still laughing. He wipes his hands together. “If you excuse me,  _ some of us _ have snow monstrosities to build.”

Gear sits up and grins at him. “Sure. Let me know when you want to join the family.”

“...Will do.”


End file.
